Eternal Midnight
by Sango-Chan 101
Summary: This is a continuation of Twilight that my friend and I wrote. I will update each chapter as it is edited. The Cullens run into some of Jasper's old "friends." Drama unfolds and bonds are tested. Read to find out!
1. Book 1: Bella

**Book 1: Bella**

I was becoming used to all these new features of mine. When I looked in the mirror, I wondered how Edward had ever thought of me as beautiful before this.

I vaguely remembered as a human, looking into the mirror and seeing this plain, brown eyed girl. Now I see a beautiful vampire. My eyes had faded to the gold color.

"Come on Bella! We're going to be late!" Alice called. She could be really impatient.

"I'm coming! Give me a sec!" I yelled from upstairs.

I quickly checked my appearance. My hair was pulled into a perfect ponytail-courtesy of Alice. I pulled my favorite blue shirt down and dashed down the stairs.

I ran into the living room and my book bag wasn't on the couch. I quickly stood up straight and jumped around looking for it.

Alice cleared her throat loudly. I spun around to face her. She was holding my bag in her hand. Just because I was immortal, doesn't mean I was any less forgetful.

"Oh, bless you Alice," I said as I ran up to her and grabbed my bag.

"No problem," she said smiling.

We had moved from Forks, sadly, to northern, more cloudy part of West Virginia. It was more of a country state than anything else. Mostly rained, and mainly sunny only on school vacation.

"Oh man! Ugh, hold on, I'll be right back." I ran back upstairs into mine and Edward's room. I looked for my notebook and unconsciously started thinking about things.

Jasper and I have been a lot closer since I was changed. I am really starting to see him as a brother rather than a vampire struggling not to kill me. We go hunting together all the time. He helps me with my fighting skills, should I ever need them. We do this because some of the Volturi didn't look so satisfied with the outcome of our last confrontation.

Emmett keeps challenging me to rematches in arm wrestling. If he keeps this up I'm just going to throw one so he'll stop. I love Emmett to death but jeez!

Rosalie and I are close. I finally have two sisters rather than just one.

Edward and I are still as close as ever. Nothing new there. We are joined at the hip.

Carlisle and Esme really feel like my biological parents, though I haven't forgotten Renee' and Charlie. In fact, I miss them both.

Because of the whole imprint thing, Jacob came with us. He is just as attached to Renesmee as I am to Edward. Seth came too.

Renesmee is growing physically and mentally as fast as ever. She has become a big part of everyone's life.

"Come on Bella!" Jasper called. He wasn't angry or impatient, just reminding me.

"Coming Jazz!" I yelled back. I got into the flow of everyone calling him that. Well mostly Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Esme call him that.

I found my notebook on my desk laying under some papers. I grabbed it and ran back down. Emmett was standing closest to the stairs, arms crossed smiling. Oh boy. Another arm wrestling match.

"Hey Bella," he began, "I want to challenge you one more time."

"You keep saying that," I said.

"Yeah but I mean it. Last time, I promise."

Jasper chuckled once. "Yeah. I'd pay to see that day."

"Oh come now Jasper. He can stop any time he wants to," Alice said.

"Mm hmm," Jasper said. He smiled at Alice, not quite turning his face completely, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. His smile only showed a few of his perfect teeth. The way he looked at Alice was mesmerizing. I couldn't comprehend it. There was a certain look in his eyes every time he looked at her. I only saw it in his eyes when he looked at Alice. No one else. Was it...admiration? No. Love? Too bland. Dedication? Almost there. I couldn't explain it in words. It was a firery passion that you wouldn't expect from Jasper at first glance.

"Please?" Emmett looked at me with puppy dog eyes that could only work for him.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sure, sure."

We were outside, everyone watching, and placed our elbows against a rock. We grabbed each others' hands. Emmett counted to three.

He pushed against my hand with great force. But I pushed harder. His arm went down, crashing his knuckles into the rock.

He stood up and started cursing. Not in pain but in frustration.

I walked over to him with a smile on my face. "Oh come on, Emmett. Don't be such a bad sport." I playfully punched his arm. Apparently too hard, because he fell to the ground.

I gasped, cupping my hands around my mouth and closing my eyes tight. I heard him hit the ground and winced. I slowly opened my eyes, one eye at a time.

"Um... I think... Ouch?" He said the last word with a tone that was insulting.

I still had my hands over my mouth. I moved them to my chest in loose fists. "Sorry."

Everyone was quiet.

Then, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee busted into a laugh.

Alice and Jasper were leaning against each other, bent over laughing. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands laughing lightly. Edward and Rosalie were standing alone-not together, each of them alone-laughing. Jacob held Renesmee- both of them laughing. Seth was on the ground laughing.

Emmett got up and brushed the dirt off of his shirt. He was smiling. At least I knew he was okay.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Off to school you go."

I bounded over to Edward. He was still chuckling. Alice and Jasper came over to stand by us.

"Alright, let's go," Alice said.

Everyone but Jacob, Renesmee, Seth, Carlisle and Esme went to the garage. I hopped into the driver's seat of my new GT Mustang convertible. It was red with two black stripes down the middle. Edward got in the passenger's seat while Jasper and Alice got in the back seat. Rosalie and Emmett went with Edward's Volvo.

I pulled out of the garage and drove down the overgrown but worn-down path to the road. We got a house that was hidden from the road like our old one.

When we got to school, we headed to the lunch room. They were staring at us again. Alicia and Tiffany were the two humans in the school that weren't afraid of us. That was a bad thing. Alicia was tall with shoulder length, black hair. Her features were very pretty. She would always wear something with sparkles. She had turned down many boys. Her sister, Tiffany, had turned down just as many guys. She had dark brown hair that hung down to her lower back. She was just as pretty as her sister. Their last name was Campbell. They didn't hang around anyone but each other. They would talk to others when spoken to but that was it. They never had different opinions. They spoke together sometimes. They were called the Campbell Twins, though they clearly looked nothing alike.

It bugged Jasper that they weren't afraid of us. He always felt a happy mood from Tiffany and Alicia was always blank or thoughtful. She would get nervous is one of us stared too long. Especially if it was Jasper. Nervous but not afraid. We reassured Jasper that their human instincts would keep them away far enough.

"Yeah you said that about Bella and look what happened," Jasper said.

"Do you not like having me around Jazz?" I asked.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I'm just proving a point. Besides, something about them bugs me." Jasper-unintentionally-started rubbing the scars on his arm, though they were covered up.


	2. Book 2: Alicia

**Book 2:Alicia**

_They're worried about us again, Tiff, _I thought to her. She was using her ability to have a conversation with a person in their minds. Edward couldn't hear us which was a plus.

_Again?_ she thought. _I think we should tell them who we are._

_ No! Do you want Jasper to go on an insane killing spree? We can't let them know! We are the ones that got away._

_ Yeah I know. It's just hard to concentrate all day to hide our scent._

_ And you think it's any easier to change our eye color? I don't think so._

_ I'm sorry it's just that-_

_ No I don't want to hear it._

The bell rang and I sighed in relief. "C'mon. We have class."

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes.

After school we got into our car and started the ride home. "Hey Tiff?"

"Yeah Alicia?"

"I have a sort of good feeling about them. Maybe we should trust them."

"Oh Alicia! We could finally have some friends to talk to."

"I know Tiffany. I would love to have a companion. Maybe the Cullens will help us instead of kill us." I smiled weakly. She didn't know, but I also had a bad feeling. "We will tell them tomorrow."

"I say we tell them today." She smiled hopefully.

I sighed. "Sure. It can't hurt. Let's ditch the car at our house then we will run to theirs."

"Yay! Uh, do you still want me to hide our scent?"

"No."

"Okay."

We dropped off the car at our house and were on our way to the Cullens'. There was going to be a problem, I knew it. But I also knew it would fix itself.

We arrived at the Cullen house. Almost immediately, the big brawny one, Emmett, was outside with Edward.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked. Edward reinforced the threat with a snarl. His mate, Bella, was at his side.

"We came to speak with Jasper," I said.

The little one, Alice, appeared at Emmett's side. "You know Jasper? What do you want with him?"

"I got this,k Alice." Jasper was standing in front of Alice as soon as the words were spoken. "I thought I knew you two. You share the power to appear human. Am I right?"

"Jasper, you know these girls?" Alice asked.

He hesitated. "Yes. These two were the only ones who escaped me. They got away while Maria and I were hunting. He looked at us menacingly.

"Nice to see you too, Jasper," I said, smiling.

Alice hissed.

Jasper put an arm in front of her. "Easy Alice." He hadn't looked away from us. "Where have you been?"

"Together, naturally. And you?" I said.

He just stared at us, still directing hatred. That was my special power. I can feel other people's emotions. My power was just a little different than Jasper's.

"Come now, Jasper. Put the past behind us. Bury the hatchet. Maybe we can be friends," I said, still smiling.

He didn't answer. Edward spoke. "So, you must have had another purpose to talk to Jasper other than just making friends or agitating him."

"Yes. We had no other person to turn to. we thought he could help with our situation. But we were too afraid to search for him. So when he entered our school, we instantly thought of two vial questions. Should we run? Should we stay and ask for help? We had no idea what either choice would turn out to be.

"With careful consideration we decided to stay, but not say anything. We hid our scent-and other vampiric features-from you so you wouldn't pay any attention to us. Obviously that didn't work.

"So today was when we finally decided to seek the Cullens' help. Jasper's in particular."

"Why me?" Jasper asked.

"Because _you_ specifically have the knowledge we need. You don't even know what we are here to ask for," Tiffany said.

"Then what have you come for?"

"We are being chased by newborns."

"How many? You should know how to fight them."

"No we shouldn't. Remember? And there are around 30 of them.

I was too focused on Jasper to notice the others' expressions. Jasper had a hard expression.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "What could you have possibly done to have them chasing you?"

"It's not us. Someone name Amun sent them after us after my sister had a great 'friendship' with Benjamin," Tiffany stated.

"Amun?" Carlisle asked, surprised. "Doesn't he know that this could bring the wrath of the Volturi down on himself?"

"Apparently Benjamin is more important," I said.

"This is ridiculous," Bella said. "Who would create an army for such a stupid reason?"

Jasper shook his head. "I don't understand. How could this be? Thirty newborns to search out two vampires with absolutely no skill. Why would anyone go to that length?"

"Jasper, you wouldn't remember this because you were absent for this part, but Amun was very protective of Benjamin during the confrontation with the Volturi," Edward said.

"We were there for some of it," Jasper said, slipping into an unknown plural.

"Whatever."

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was sure it was plausible.

Jasper was deep in thought and Edward was concentrating on those thoughts.

"Alright," Jasper said with a sigh. "I'll help."

"Yay! Thank you so much Jasper!" Tiffany squeaked as she ran over and hugged Jasper.

After two seconds, Jasper gasped and jumped back. "What the hell?"

Everyone crouched defensively. Alice growled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I'll show you," Tiffany said. She stared at Edward. A couple seconds passed and he gasped.

"Shit!" Edward yelled.

Bella growled just as Alice had. Tiffany showed the rest of them one at a time.

"That's an interesting gift you have there," Esme said.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Tiffany said.

"Let's go inside to learn the situation a bit better," Jasper said, obviously reluctant.

The Cullens all walked into the house. We dragged behind, filing in last.

Everyone took a seat and stared at us. I felt awkward, along with my sister.

"What do you need to know?" I asked.

"Well my abilities are to change anyone's scent, and to start a conversation in people's mind. Whoever I talk to their mind is shielded along with mine," Tiffany said without an answer from anyone. We all stared at her. "What? I figured out what he was going to say. I listened to his thoughts. Oh yeah I can do that with my gift. I talk to them but don't say anything." She smiled.

Jasper sighed and looked at me. "And you?"

"Well, um... My main ability is a lot like yours. And then I can change eye colors and create a heartbeat," I replied.

"How do you know about Jasper's ability? It was undefined back when you would have known him," Alice said.

I pointed to Tiffany and she tapped her temple.

"Why do you keep doubting me?" Tiffany said.

Alice crossed her arms. "Oh man. Another Edward."

"Hey, I'm a girl."

Emmett spoke next. "Okay, Edwina."

"Oh shut up you big teddy bear." Tiffany smiled. Alice snorted. Rosalie stared at my sister like, _why?_

Tiffany spoke to me with her mind. _I'm going to start a conversation with Jasper, tell him that his girlfriend is mean, kay?_

_No wait do- _she cut off.

"A few seconds passed. Jasper spoke. "What?"

"Yeah, but she reminds me a lot of Maria."

"Tiffany. Don't say it out loud. They don't need to know that about Jasper," I said.

"What about Jasper?" Alice asked quickly.

Jasper had a worried look on his face, but Alice couldn't see. "Trust me. You don't need to know."

"I don't need to know what?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Oh man. Jasper we have to tell her," Tiffany said.

"Tell me what?"

"Thanks Tiffany," Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper," Tiffany said. "But we need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Alice exclaimed.

"Ugh, Maria brought us to Jasper and Jasper changed us," I said. My sister and I both took a large step back.

Alice balled her hands into fists. "What?"

"Damn it," Jasper said.

Tiffany walked over to Alice. "Calm down, Alice."

I walked up to Tiffany and pulled her back a few steps. "Tiffany."

"Just calm down. Everyone should calm down. It's so tense in here."

_I can fix that, _I thought. I sent out a calm aura to spread around everyone.

After a moment everyone was calm. All but one person.

"Hmm," I said.

"What?" Tiffany asked.

"Jasper is unaffected by my ability."

"No I just choose not to accept it. I could take it in and let it calm me, like everyone else is forced to do, if I want. Which I don't," Jasper stated.

"Alice," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Please tell Jasper something so he'll calm down. His tense mood isn't helping anything. He's worried about what this will do to you two. Yes I can tell the reasons behind emotions." I turned to look at Jasper. "And you! Stop worrying! Alice would kill someone before she every left you!"

They all stared at me surprised.

Then some foul-smelling human boy walked in holding a child. They both had heartbeats but the little girl's was like a humming bird's wings.

Everyone was suddenly tense and cautious-I had accidentally let their moods go. Jasper was just tense. I had a feeling neither the boy nor the child was human.

"Oh that must be Renesmee!" Tiffany said.

Bella snarled. We backed into a crouch. "How do you know that?" she asked.

Tiffany pointed to her temple and giggled.

I got a headache from trying to calm them. My hands slammed against my head. "Ouch!"

I felt another wave of calm come over mine. Everyone calmed down. I turned to Jasper. He was concentrating very hard.

"Don't worry, they can't harm humans, well people with blood. They can't. They had a hard time as newborns. They grew very weak," Jasper explained.

"What's going on here?" the boy asked.

"Alicia, Tiffany. This is Jacob. Jacob, this is Alicia and Tiffany. Say it's nice to meet you and Merry freaking Christmas.

Renesmee was struggling in Jacob's arms, trying to get to us. Jacob looked to Bella and Edward. Edward nodded.

Jacob released Renesmee, who ran up and hugged Tiffany. She skipped me because I was staring blankly at Jacob.

"Um, Jasper," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"What, exactly, is Jacob?"

"An annoying dog."

"Huh?"

"A werewolf."

I hissed and my vision went red. I backed into a crouch. I noticed Edward was now holding Renesmee. I had no idea what Tiffany was doing.

"The Children of the Moon!" Venom welled in my mouth.

"No! He's not that! He's a shape shifter. Just a boy who turns into a wolf," Edward said.

"Really?" I verified.

"Yes now calm down because you're driving Jasper insane with you hissing and what not."

I flexed my sheet of calm around Cullens, including my sister and myself. I looked at Jasper. He seemed to acknowledge what I was doing and straightened up.

"Okay, so let's get this plan together," Jasper said.

It had taken us the rest of the day and all night to figure it out. Tiffany and I were the ones slowing the group down. Our plan was to go to Forks, Washington to have the help of the wolves. Apparently, there was more of Jacob. Jacob told the boy that was-apparently-like him-a werewolf-to travel back to La Push and tell them what's going on. That part was covered.

Then we planned on leading the newborns to a clearing on the Olympic Peninsula. Apparently where the Cullens used to play baseball. Alice's power was useless to see how the fight would turn out because of the wolves. But she foresaw that the newborns would follow us.

Once we got there, we would split the newborns with the wolves and fight. We would leave at dawn the next day.

I had overheard some of the Cullens talking about deja' vu.

Jasper had explained it should work because they had dealt with something similar before.

It was morning. Tiffany was sitting on the couch. "Ugh, I'm so bored."

"Tiffany, we have to prepare. Jasper is going to teach us today," I said.

"Why isn't he teaching the others?"

"Because they have had a similar problem before and they already know what to do."

"Oh." She looked down. "I'm still bored."

I looked over at her, smiling. "You're hopeless."

We both laughed.

Jasper walked into the room with Alice on his heels. "Come with us."

"Gosh, you sound like an alien asking us to go with you to save your planet or something," I said. Tiffany and I laughed. Jasper and Alice just rolled their eyes.

We walked outside. The house was in the forest so no one would spot us. They had a large yard so we had plenty of room to practice.

As we were walking, Tiffany said, "Um, I don't think I have ever thought bef- uh I mean fought before. I think Alicia has."

I looked at her confused. "How do you know that? I have never told you anything of my past when we were apart."

"When I 'talk' to you, a lot of the time you are thinking about it."

"Oh."

"So, you've had a pretty bad past as well?" Jasper asked me.

I looked down. "Yes."

I thought I saw him smile understandingly.

"Anyways," the smile wasn't there when I looked up, "You can fight?"

"I'm not horrible," I said with a taunting smile.

"Really. Let's test that."

Jasper disappeared.

I crouched, listening for him. He made a mistake and hit a tree branch on my right. My eyes darted to it right as he sprang. I dodged then turned to retaliate. Jasper had his hands near my throat so I fell onto my back. My feet connected with his chest, I kicked, and Jasper went flying.

I stood up and saw that Jasper had landed and thrown himself back at me. I ducked and the next thing I felt was Jasper, perched on my back, his teeth at my throat.

"Major mistake," he said as he jumped off me. "When you fight, never stop moving."

"Oh yeah. I think I remember you telling me something like that," I said. I remembered back when Jasper was teaching us how to survive.

Jasper was wearing a shirt Maria had stolen from one of her prey. It was beat up but it was one of the only shirts that didn't have holes.

He had just pinned a newborn to the ground and ripped its head off. Tiffany and I, who were on the ground, hugged each other tighter. It had been punishment for biting him.

"This newborn made a mistake," Jasper had yelled. "You NEVER stop moving. Never." He walked away muttering, "And you don't bite me either."

Maria had come over and grabbed his face, pulling him as close as possible. She kissed him.

"Alicia!" Tiffany yelled and slapped me across the face, bringing me back to the present.

My hand went up to my even though it didn't hurt much.

"What?" I asked, irritated now.

"Jasper is trying to get your attention and you're over here in La-La-Land!"

I turned to Jasper. "Oh, sorry."

Jasper just nodded, his face professional.

Tiffany moved.

"Want to try again?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I said.

He sprang and I dodged just as before. I went to elbow him and he disappeared. The balls of my feet touched the ground for a second, then I pushed up and backwards, causing me to flip over Jasper. Jasper landed on the ground, face first.

"Ooh! Face plant!" Emmett said.

Rosalie laughed. "Like tasting dirt Jasper?"

I hadn't even noticed that all of the Cullens had come out.

Jasper rose to his knees. "Shut up." He shook his head causing his long, shaggy hair to fling all over the place like a mop.

He stood up on his feet with a smile on his face. "You sure aren't a newborn anymore. Interesting move."

"Well, I learned that move from the amazon vamps," I said.

The Cullens laughed.

"What?"

"We're familiar with the amazons," Alice said.

"Oh."

"Mind if I try?" Tiffany said.

"You're going to need a lot of work," Jasper said.

I laughed. "You're right Jasper. She really needs work. I have trouble keeping her alive."

"Really?" I figured."

"Yeah. She's very predictable."

"Hello! Still here!" Tiff said.

Jasper smiled and I laughed.

Tiffany stuck her tongue out at me and I copied her. Jasper pulled us apart when we started to slap each other.

Jasper and Alice chuckled.

Jasper pulled us apart after a moment of us slapping each other like sissies. "Come on you two, stop." He grabbed the back of our shirts and held us up.

"Put me down!" Tiffany and I said.

"Wow, that could get annoying. You two talk together a lot."

"Well duh. We're twins," Tiffany said.

Jasper dropped us and we both fell to the ground.

"Ouch," we both said.

"Really? You guys are twins?" Jasper mused. "Huh. I never knew."

"Now that you're over the shock," Tiffany began.

"Can we get back to work?" I finished.

"Sure," Jasper said. He lunged at us. I put my right hand out, Tiffany put her left hand out. Our whole arms-including our shoulders and hands-were touching. Our hands flashed and Jasper went flying into Alice.

They both sat up after landing on the ground with a thud.

"Sorry," Jasper said to Alice.

"It's okay. Are you hurt?" Alice asked him.

"No. Are you?"

"No."

My sister and I were staring at our hands.

Jasper and Alice looked over at us. "What did you just do?" They spoke together.

Edward spoke. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," we both said.

Edward looked over to Jasper. "Jazz."

"Okay," Jasper said.

Edward and Jasper walked over to us. Edward grabbed Tiffany's shoulders and Jasper grabbed mine.

"Girls," they both said, shaking us.

We both shook our heads and blinked.

"Woah," Tiff said.

"I know," I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well, I went to attack them, they put their hands out to stop me, they touch, and the next thing I know, I'm flying into Alice," Jasper explained. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, you're pretty heavy too," Alice said.

Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes.

Edward looked at them like they were mentally incompetent.

Jasper and Alice looked at him with confused expressions. "What?" They spoke together again, which caused them to look at each other and laugh.

"Well we have to figure out what exactly that was," Carlisle said. "And if you can control it, we can use it against the newborns."

"Ooh yay! We're helpful!" Tiffany exclaimed.

Rosalie giggled. Jacob laughed a throaty laugh. They looked at each other and laughed. The other Cullens smiled.

I laughed. "You idiot." I shook my head.

I heard a sound in the forest. I instinctively crouched and a snarl ripped up my throat.

I heard Alice gasp. "Jasper." Her face was horror stricken, but her eyes were blank. Her hand was stretched out, searching for Jasper.

He grabbed her hand instantly to steady her. "What is it, Alice? What did you see?"

"They've come."

"They newborns," I said flatly. I looked at Jacob. "Call the others. Now."

Jacob nodded and transformed almost instantly. I could almost hear him screaming at them to get here immediately.

The Cullens were beside their partners. Jasper was trying to steady Alice. Rosalie's delicate hand was on Emmett's huge arm. Edward and Bella were holding Renesmee. Carlisle was holding a frightened Esme.

Seth had transformed into his sandy wolf. Jacob and Seth were standing next to each other.

Everyone was tense. Neither Jasper nor I did anything to stop it. Everyone needed to be tense.

32 pale, red eyed newborns jumped into view. I jumped into action when I saw one lunge for Tiffany.

I jumped on its back and ripped its head off. Another one came at me. I ripped his head off, dismembered both bodies, and Jasper threw a lighter onto the pile. They caught instantly.

Edward, holding Renesmee, yelled, "Lead them away! Now!"

Everyone darted into the forest, including the newborns.

Edward, Bella, and I were in the lead followed by Jasper, Alice, and Tiffany. Behind them were Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. One werewolf on each side of our group. They newborns stayed a little behind realizing the threat but still followed.

We raced through the woods, the newborns hot on our trails. We were running for a while when we saw 3 large wolves running our way. As soon as they spotted us, they turned around and ran.

They were in triangle formation. A black one, a gray one, and a brown one.

We ran with the wolves and reached the clearing. Waiting for us were 12 other wolves.

The newborns stopped in an instant. They were totally surprised. The wolves attacked the newborns a second after we did.

There was a huddle around Renesmee. Tiffany was in front of her, Edward was behind her, and Bella and Jacob were at her sides. I was in front of Tiffany protecting them all.

Three newborns came at us. I couldn't fight them all off. I grabbed the first one and cracked its neck. I elbowed a second.

Jacob tackled one and started ripping it apart. Edward helped me rip the two I had apart while Bella helped Tiffany comfort Renesmee.

Tiffany picked up Renesmee and help her close to her chest. A fire had started. I threw a few stray pieces of the vampires into it.

"Seth!" Edward called. The sandy colored wolf came over to Edward. "Get Tiffany and Renesmee into the forest and protect them at all costs!"

The wolf put his nose between Tiffany's legs, by the bottom of her ankles, and slid her onto his back.

An hour passed. We had defeated the newborns. They were all dead. I looked at the flaming pile of bodies. I was sad because of all the lost lives. I could feel death in the air. I shivered.

Seth brought Tiffany and Renesmee back into view. She gave Renesmee to Edward and walked over to the pyre.

The wolves walked into the forest. When they came back, they were human. The wore only cut off jeans. Except for the girl, who wore a shirt as well.

Then I noticed something.

"Tiff," I said.

She looked at me. "What?"

"One of the wolves are staring at you."


	3. Book 3: Tiffany

**Book 3: Tiffany**

I had a terrible look on my face when I walked over to Alicia. "Why do I care if one of them is staring?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just go say hi."

I walked over to the one staring and tried to put a smile on my face. "Hi. Thanks for helping. I know that werewolves are supposed to be the werewolves enemy and all, but="

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I like vampires. One of my best buds is Edward," the boy said, cutting me off.

"Well that's nice. Hi, I'm Tiffany."

"Seth, nice to meet you."

"Well thanks." I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"You didn't!" a female voice said.

I backed off from him. "Who was that?"

"My sister, Leah," Seth said.

"Seth! A vampire?" It was the female werewolf that had spoken.

"What did I do?" I asked Seth. I took two steps back. I looked around and noticed all the vampires tensing for something. Except Edward. He was standing there, focused on something else.

"You? Nothing," Seth said.

I looked to my sister, who had come to stand beside me.

"I'm just as lost as you are," she said.

I looked to Edward. His expression had changed to wild surprise. His expression kept me from asking anything.

"That was supposed to be rare!" Jacob said.

"What? What's rare?" I asked.

"Seth!" Leah yelled. "I swear if you imprinted on a vampire, you are in big trouble!"

"Imprinted?" I looked to Jasper and started a conversation in his mind.

_What's imprinting?_

_Um, it's kind of hard to explain. It's sort of like love at first sight, but permanent. Well for the wolf, anyways. You can always turn him down._

_No, I don't think I would turn him down. He's kinda cute and-_

_I don't want to hear it! Keep your opinions to yourself! It's bad enough I have to feel it, I don't need to hear it too!_

I laughed. I turned to Seth and smiled. I walked over to him and grabbed hi hand. "You're cute. I like you."

I heard someone growl. Probably Leah.

"I feel the same way," Seth agreed.

"Seth! She's a leech! It's bad enough that your best friends with one! You don't want her!" Leah screamed.

"Leah, I know what's best for me. And I think she is nice and very pretty," he said calmly.

Leah snarled and exploded into her wolf form. She snarled and jerked her head to reinforce each snarl. She lunged at me. I gasped.

"No way, mutt!" I heard Alicia said. She jumped in front of me and punched Leah. Leah went flying. She landed on her side but got back up quickly and lunged at my sister again.

Before Leah got close, Alicia jumped into the air and pushed herself at Leah. She grabbed Leah's neck and pushed her to the ground, holding her there.

When the dust cleared, their breathing sounded like breathless snarls.

"Enough," Alicia said.

She let Leah up. Leah got up and lunged at my sister immediately. Her teeth pierced Alicia's leg. I screamed.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were trying to pull open Leah's jaws. Jasper let go and jumped on Leah's back. He slammed his fist down hard onto Leah's muzzle. She squealed in pain and opened her jaws. Alicia dropped to the ground.

Edward moved my sister and set her head on Rosalie's waiting lap. Rosalie had knelt down onto the ground, sitting on her feet. Emmett stood behind her, looking down at Alicia worriedly. Bella stood off to the side holding Renesmee. They both had the same expression as Emmett. Carlisle came over to examine the damage. I couldn't move.

I tore my eyes away from that scene to make sure Jasper was okay. Leah was trying to buck him off like a bull. Jasper really showed his Texas roots by holding on like a cowboy. Even in the middle of all that, I was pretty sure Jasper was glad he got used to having his legs that far apart, what with all the horse riding he did and rodeos he probably went to.

Alice was circling them. She eventually got a punch in. Leah stopped moving long enough for Jasper to jump off and land safely. He ran over to put himself between the giant, furry beast and Alice.

Jacob came barreling at Leah. He knocked her over and the next thing I knew, Leah was running with her tail between her legs.

Jasper and Alice made sure the other was okay then lifted their heads to survey what was going on. Their eyes widened and they ran over to where Alicia was. That caused me to look at it again.

I ran over and leaned next to my sister.

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah." She looked down at the leg she was holding. "Ouch, that's going to leave a mark."

"No kidding," Jasper said. His tone made it seem like he wanted to say, _Duh!_

"Are you okay?" Why I repeated that question, I will never know.

"I'll be fine," she said. "It's just a bite."

"Carlisle, has a vampire ever survived a werewolf attack? As in actually being bitten and lived?" Jasper asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Carlisle answered.

"Wow, I hope something freaky doesn't happen," Emmett said.

"Actually," Seth began. "According to Quilieute legend, the first vampire our tribe encountered pulled himself back together."

"I won't even ask how that happened. I though you needed venom to reattach-Oh never mind. I get it now." Emmett smiled. No one paid any attention to him.

"Why the question Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Just things running through my mind. I was curious," he replied.

"C'mon Jasper, you know there is nothing like that in a werewolf's body. They're still human," Edward said.

"Like I said, just thoughts running through my messed up brain." Jasper smiled.

Alice smiled up at him and leaned against him. I don't think your brain is messed up."

"Everyone who has been here at night knows you think that, Alice," Emmett said.

I laughed quietly.

"Was that a sex joke, Emmett?" Alice said.

"Damn sure was."

"We don't-you know- do that very often. No reason to pick on us."

"My ass you don't!"

"I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up," Jasper said. He was smiling though.

Alicia stood up with Carlisle's help. "Okay, I'm good."

"Well what now?" Alice asked. We all looked over to her.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Alice! What happened?"

Alice was rubbing her arm. "I was bitten. Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Jasper moved her hand to look at it. He flinched when he saw the blood. It didn't smell like Alice at all. It smelled like deer blood.

"I think I need to go hunting." Alice watched Jasper carefully.

Jasper hugged Alice from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"I think we all need to go," Carlisle said.

I looked around at every vampire's face. Everyone had black eyes. I suspected I did too, since Alicia did.

"I'm up for it." I smiled and leaned against Seth.

Alicia sighed. "Well if you happy couples need me, I'll be somewhere in the forest." She crouched and was off into the forest.

I frowned. I hadn't noticed until now that she was the only one that wasn't happy with someone. Well besides the werewolves but I suspected some of them had girlfriends. I felt bad for her.

"Poor Alicia," I said.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"She's the only vampire that's alone," I said.

Everyone looked to their mates. They were probably wondering what it would be like without the other.

All of a sudden, we heard many hisses come from the forest. I recognized one out of all of them. Alicia's.

I pushed away from Seth and bounded into the forest in the direction of the hissing. I hadn't gotten far when I stopped dead in my tracks.

In the middle of the clearing I saw Alicia and a woman, their teeth inches apart. They were surrounded by a loose circle of other vampires.

I screamed. Behind me I heard hisses echoing my terror.

"Jane! Release her at once!" a man's voice called.

"Oh no, the Volturi," I heard Alice say.

"Jane! We have not come her for that one. She has done no wrong," the man said.

"But Aro," Jane said.

Alicia took advantage of the distraction and kicked away from Jane. Jane hissed.

"Enough Jane," Aro said.

Jane backed out of her crouch and walked to Aro's side.

"Then who are you here for?" Edward asked.

Aro smiled.

Edward gasped. He backed into a crouch and growled, "No way!"

Aro was still smiling. "He has done wrong though."

"Leave the past in the past," Edward growled.

"Edward, who's he here for that could make you so upset?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice, your not going to like to hear this," Edward said.

Alice gasped. "Jasper," she said almost lifeless.

Jasper was staring at the Volturi. "Well, what have I done that has caused you to come after me?"

"Well we thought that we had taken care of it all, everyone involved. But we were sadly mistaken," Aro said.

"That doesn't give me much information."

"Jasper, you were part of the whole newborn army deal, were you not?"

I could hear Jasper breathing hard and fast. If he had a heart, it would be pounding in his chest. Fear? Anger? I couldn't tell.

"Aro! That was the past!" Edward said.

"Calm down, young friend. We have no intention of hurting you or your mate, the lovely Bella," Aro said.

"No, but you would be harmng my brother."

Aro stared at Edward uncomprehending.

Edward snorted. "Aro, you do not stare at a coven here. You are looking at a family and some newly acquired friends."

"Yes, I suppose you do refer to them as family. But about these friends of yours. Why have they been seen with Jasper?"

"Just some old friends. They have nothing to do with the newborn armies," Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Alicia said.

The Volturi side hissed. Seth pulled me behind him. Bella was behind Edward, Rosalie behind Emmett, and Esme behind Carlisle. Alice was truing to get past Jasper. She wasn't getting far.

"Jasper only followed orders. He had no idea there was any other way of life," Alicia said. She was standing in front of is all, the closest one to the Volturi.

"That may be but the instructions were wrong," Aro said.

"So? You killed many lives of newborns! How many more lives do you need to teach a lesson or set a law?"

"Calm down. Besides we have only come for one. We have no intention of harming anyone else."

"No! I will not calm down! Because if you take Jasper's life, you will be forced to take the life of others here!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What, you think we would just stand by and let you kill Jasper? I don't think so."

"Ah, I see your point. Never the less, I ask you to step aside so that the law may be upheld today," Aro said. He went to step forward.

"Ugh! You irritate me!" Alicia yelled. All of a sudden she exploded and in her place was the largest wolf I had ever seen. Larger than Jacob's wolf form even. I screamed.

There were hisses coming from the Volturi and gasps coming from our side. I backed up a couple steps, my eyes wide and never leaving the wolf in front of me.

The wolf was snarling and stamping its paws, trying to get the Volturi to back up. The Volturi wasn't moving. They were all paralyzed with fear at what had just happened. Except for Aro, Jane, and three other vampires-a little boy similar to Jane, and two males, one on each side of Aro.

The wolf then lunged forward and was just a hair off from getting Aro. But Aro was too fast as he dodged it. But with its height and strength, she was quick to react.

The wolf raised itself onto its hind legs and snapped at Aro. She caught his arm and dragged him down. It thrashed with him in its mouth all the while he was struggling to get free.

But something was wrong. The wolf was not doing as much damage as it could have. It looked like it was being careful not to pierce Aro's skin.

Only a couple seconds had passed. The Volturi jumped for the wolf. Everyone but me, the werewolves, and Renesmee rushed in between the wolf and the Volturi.

The Voturi stopped on Aro's order. The wolf threw Aro and he went flying into a tree. It broke in half. The wolf jumped over its line of defense and stomped on about three different vampires. The others went to lunge but the wolf snarled at them, showing its large, bared teeth. They all straightened and backed up a couple steps.

Aro then stepped through the trees. His face clearly showed fear and pain. "Come, my friends. We will come back for that one."

Aro and the Volturi flew into the forest.

Everyone was standing, mouth open except for me and the wolf. The wolf was still staring at the place where the Volturi left.

"Alicia," Jasper said carefully.

Alicia just growled and turned around to look at me. She awlked up to me. I was nervous but I stayed still, realizing that Seth would protect me. Alicia put her ears back and whined.

I put my shaking hand out to pet the big wolf. Her fur was cream and grey with a single orange spot over the top of her muzzle. She saw the shaking in my hand and backed away whining more pitifully.

I dropped my hand. Jasper spoke to me. "She knows you're afraid of her."

I looked down. "I'm sorry."

The wolf looked at me with agonized eyes. She turned around and bounded off.

"Alicia!" I yelled. She just barked back at me. It sounded like an order. I sighed.

Seth put his arm around my shoulder and laid his cheek on the top of my head. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't. My sister is alone and now she has this. It's not fair to her. It's just not fair!" I said.

I heard a howl in the distance. I pushed away from Seth and darted into the forest after Alicia. I heard the others following me. I also heard a couple sets of big paws. I didn't try to stop them.

I stopped. Even though it was dark I saw a large wolf sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring at the sea. The wind blew the smell of sea salt in the air. I was vaguely aware of the others behind me.

I walked over to Alicia. I went to put my hand out again and she backed away from my touch.

I sighed. "I'm not afraid you're going to hurt me. I'm afraid that I won't be able to talk to you anymore."

I saw something glistening and clear run down her fur. I gasped. "Alicia. You're-you're crying."

I heard the gasps behind me. She put her head down to look at me. She was so large I couldn't completely wrap my arms around her neck. She was probably around seven or eight feet tall.

She whined. I rubbed her muzzle. "It's okay."

She back away from me. I was confused. (Wow, shocker.) She closed her eyes like she was concentrating. The wolf shimmered and standing there in its place was my sister.

I ran over and hugged her tight. Strangely enough, she was still in her clothes. She hugged me back.

"Oh, Alicia. We'll get through this. I promise," I said.

She backed up a little. "Tiffany. I feel so alone. You're happy with Seth, Jasper has Alice, Edward has Bella. Everyone has someone. Except me."

I looked at her apologetic. "I know it's tough. But you'll find someone."

"How can you be so sure?"

I stared at her. I sighed. "I guess I can't be."

"See."

I hugged her again.


	4. Book 4: Alicia

**Book 4: Alicia**

I stared at my sister. I would always be alone. It wasn't fair. But it was how things were and how things always will be.

"Um, Alicia," Jasper said.

I turned to him reluctantly. "Yes?" I said dully.

"Well your pushing your feeling onto everyone else you know."

"Oh. Sorry." I pulled my emotions in. I had a bad habit of doing that. Or so my sister said. "It's kind of hard to keep them in sometimes. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. It's just that everyone was getting sad and that is really uncomfortable for me."

"Me too, because I have to hear and feel it from Jasper," Edward said. He playfully punched Jasper in the arm.

"Hey," Jasper said chuckling. Alice was smiling as was everyone else.

I felt so alone in the world. I sighed. "Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Tiffany asked.

"I want to experience some more in my wolf form. It's really amazing. So different from vampire or human vision."

"Oh really? What's the difference?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm color blind." I laughed sadly and ran off. I heard them laughing behind me. I didn't hear Tiff's laugh though.

I was running through the forest and exploded into my wolf form. I landed on my paws and didn't break stride. Everything was different shades of gray and black. It was so different. So strange.

Suddenly, I skidded to a stop. I sniffed the ground to make sure it was what I thought it was. Damn, I was right.

_Oh come on, I don't need this right now, _I thought to the wolf standing in front of me.

_Oh well. Your sister imprinted on my brother. Since I can't kill the object of his imprint, I will settle for you, _Leah thought to me.

_Leah! You have already turned me into a freak! What more do you need?_

_I want all of you vampires dead! I hate vampires! Werewolves are around to kill vampires! Instead, our best friends are vampires! This is idiotic and I'm tired of it!_

Leah growled and lunged at me. I dodged her quickly. Luckily I didn't lose my speed. I was still just as fast as Edward.

I turned around to bite her. She had backed up and Seth was standing in front of her. In front of Seth was Jacob. And in the very front was the line of vampires. Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle.

I wondered in my subconscious where Jasper was. Then I noticed that he and Alice were on my flanks. But why? I was confused.

But I didn't care. I snarled at Leah. She was pissing me off. Hisses from Jasper and Alice echoed my threat.

Everyone on the other side backed up a couple steps. I smiled at that. I felt powerful.

Carlisle spoke to us. "Alicia, Jasper, Alice. Let's not be rash."

"Alice what are you even doing over there? I understand why Alicia and Jasper are but why are you?" Edward asked.

Alice hissed her words. I could practically smell the venom welling in her mouth. "I have had it with Leah! She has lunged at me and definitely Jasper too many times! I will not have my husband and I in danger."

I reinforced her words with a vicious snarl that caused everyone on the other side to jump.

_What, are you going to let your vampire body guards fight for you? _Leah thought to me.

_Enough!_ I yelled in my head. Everyone on both sides cringed. I realized that everyone heard it. I could talk to anyone and everyone.

At the same time I realized this, I jumped over Leah's line of defense and scratched her. She pushed me into the air. I skidded on my feet and sprang at her. What happened next I was not prepared for.

Everything happened so fast. Leah's teeth sank into my neck. I yelped and I heard everyone gasp. I felt something warm and sticky run down my neck.

Involuntarily, I changed back to human form. So did Leah. I grabbed my neck. I was bleeding! It didn't burn my throat, and it didn't seem to bother anyone else. I tasted the mood just to make sure. No one had any desire.

I pulled my hand away from my neck and gasped. My hand was completely covered in red. I looked up to Leah. My lip curled up to expose my teeth.

Tiffany ran in front of Leah and put her arms up. My face immediately twisted in confusion. "Tiffany? What are you-"

"Don't kill Leah! She's sorry and she won't do it again. She didn't mean to!" Tiffany yelled.

My expression went to furious. I stood up despite the blood that was now slowly dripping. I cannot BELIEVE THIS!" My voice rose as I got more mad. "YOU ARE TAKING UP FOR HER WHEN I'M THE ONE WITH THE INJURY? YOUR SISTER IS INJURED AND YOUR TAKING UP FOR THE ONE WHO DID IT? YOU-YOU TRAITOR!"

"Alicia," Tiffany said.

"NO! I'M DONE. I CAN TELL WHEN I'M NOT WANTED. I WANT NO ONE COMING AFTER ME. THE ONLY ONES THAT ARE ALLOWED TO FOLLOW ARE ALICE AND JASPER!" I turned around, away from Tiffany.

"But Alicia-"

"ENOUGH TIFFANY! I'M DONE WITH YOU. I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE. YOUR IMPRINT WITH SETH HAS CHANGED YOU COMPLETELY! LEAH DID MEAN IT, SHE WILL DO IT AGAIN." I paused to get a hold on my emotion. "Call me when you're ready to be my sister again instead of what this imprint has done to you."

I ran into the forest. I heard two sets of feet following me. I sniffed to make sure it was Alice and Jasper. It was.

I was running through the forest, leaving a sparkling trail of tears behind me. I wouldn't stop crying. Jasper and Alice were still on my tail, following faithfully. Alice was feeling sympathy. Jasper was worried about me, despite his reluctance earlier this week.

Suddenly, I caught a scent which caused me to stop dead in my tracks. Jasper caught is too. He stopped and grabbed Alice's arm to stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asked Jasper.

"Did you catch that scent?" he asked her.

"No, I was checking the future. I didn't see anything. I suspect that's because she's part werewolf and we are with her. But," she sniffed the air. "I do now. Who is that?"

Before Jasper could answer, I snarled viciously. The familiar female vampire walked out from the trees. My snarls continued uninterrupted.


	5. Book 5: Alice

**Book 5: Alice**

I stared at the vampire before us. She was staring at Jasper, avoiding the gaze of the large wolf in front of her.

Alicia stopped snarling. It was only a low almost inaudible growl in her chest. Humans wouldn't have been able to hear it.

The vampire took a step forward. A snarl ripped up Alicia's throat. She stomped her paw. The ground shook a bit.

Who was this woman? Jasper and Alicia seemed to know her. Maybe. I narrowed my eyes in concentration, trying to fit all the pieces together. They weren't adding up.

Alicia stalked closer to the woman, very cautiously. A growl more prominent than the first in her chest. Her teeth were bared.

The woman put her hand up to Alicia and at the same time said, "Enough!" Alicia stopped growling immediately.

Jasper put his arm in front of me and pulled me behind himself. I was so confused.

"Move," the woman said in a tone that was that of a leader. Alicia put her ears down but growled.

"I said out of my way!" the woman said and slapped Alicia's muzzle. Alicia yelped. She put her ears down again and whimpered.

"Alicia, move before you get hurt," Jasper said, pulling me behind himself even more. We were both crouching.

"Ah, that's a voice I haven't heard in a while," the woman said smiling, her eyes closed.

"Jasper, mind telling me what exactly is going on here?" I said.

Jasper hesitated. The woman laughed. She started to walk closer. Any other time I wouldn't have reacted the same way. But with Jasper closer to her bothered me so much. I hissed. But I didn't know why.

Jasper's protective arm became a restraint. "Alice," he cautioned.

As the woman walked, her brown hair flew out behind her, showing her Mexican features. She was wearing a white dress which was also flowing behind her.

Jasper pulled us both backward step by step, matching her movements.

The woman laughed. "Oh, come now Jasper. Surely you cannot think that I will harm you."

"You hit my friend. If you would hit a friend why wouldn't you hit my mate or myself? How do I trust what you would do?" Jasper said to her.

Her face twisted with some kind of emotion when he referred to me as his mate. She looked over to Alicia who was crouched beside a tree facing us. The woman turned back to us. "Interesting company you keep. You are a completely different person, Jasper. This is why you don't run off."

Jasper pulled us both back again, reacting to her words. I thought about her words. I repeated them over and over in my head. _This is why you don't run off._

Then it clicked. My eyes widened. Suddenly I was snarling, trying to get past Jasper's arm. It was Maria. Jasper's old "companion" from his time in the south. One question still remained though. What did she want with us?

"Jasper. I'm not going to harm you or your mate. You can calm down," Maria said.

Jasper glared at her. I bared my teeth. Alicia reinforced our threat with a feral snarl.

Maria sighed. "I see. Oh well, I'm not going to force you to do what you don't want to do."

I noticed she said that she wasn't going to rather than she couldn't. She was implying that she could do what she wants with us. Jasper caught that too.

"What did you come here for, Maria?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"Nothing in particular. I was on my way to meet some friends in New York, when I caught a faint trail of your scent. I was curious."

"I see." Jasper was silent. After a minute he said, "What is it that confuses you here?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I forgot what it was like to someone who could tell me my emotion. A lot of things actually," Maria said.

"Such as?"

"Your eyes for one thing."

Jasper suddenly looked uncomfortable. He looked to me. I nodded.

"It's simply a choice of lifestyle. Our eyes are different from your because we have a different diet," I said.

"Different diet? How so?" Maria asked.

I looked to Jasper. He nodded.

"You feed upon humans. We don't," I said.

"Then what do you feed on?" She looked genuinely confused.

"We drink animal blood."

Maria's eyes widened. Then she snorted. She shook her head back and forth, her eyes closed. "So this is what happens to you when you end up with something like that." She gestured to me.

Jasper hissed. "Watch yourself, Maria."

"What? I'm just saying you could have don better. Me, for example."

"You used me. I was your puppet. You're worth nothing to me!"

Maria continued on as if he hadn't spoke. "She has changed you entirely. I'm not even sure if you're as strong as you used to be. You seem less like a vampire and more like a love sick puppy every minute I stand here."

My vision went red. She was pissing me off. I was standing on the edge of the cliff of sanity. She was about to push me over.

"Maria," her name came out as a snarl from Jasper. "Enough. I couldn't have done any better than Alice. She has made all the difference. And as for my strength, I am perfectly fine. I don't need to be the strongest vampire in the world. I'm strong enough to protect those that I care for. That's all that matters."

Alicia reinforced Jasper's words with a bark. I could of sworn that was a, _Hell yeah! _

"Oh yeah. One more question," Maria said.

"Why does the mutt's scent smell familiar?" Alicia snarled when Maria said _mutt. _

Alicia walked over to Jasper and I, giving Maria a wide berth of space. She spoke to us both with her mind. That was one of the qualities that a vampire werewolf had.

_Jasper, Alice. Should I show her who I am? Or would it be too dangerous?_

"Go ahead. We've got your back," Jasper said. I nodded in agreement when Alicia looked at me.

"What? Are you going to fight me?" Maria asked.

"No, but it could turn out that way in a moment," I said to her tauntingly. I flinched mentally thinking about the last time Jasper had taunted Maria. It probably hadn't been about fighting...In any case, the words I spoke were true, despite my tone. As soon as Alicia changed back, it could turn into a fight. But Jasper would know if she planned to attack.

Alicia went to stand behind us. Her large eyes closed. She exhaled and began to shimmer. With a flash of light, she was once again her vampire self, fully clothed.

Maria gasped. Alicia crouched behind us and said, "Hello, Maria."

Maria hissed. "You!" She pointed her finger at Alicia. She dropped her hand and turned to Jasper. "Jasper! You-you were supposed to kill her!"

Jasper and Alicia flinched. My vision went to a brighter red. No one yelled at my Jasper like that. I even snapped at Edward and Emmett when they yelled at him.

"What happened?" Maria was yelling at Jasper.

"Stop yelling Maria. Don't you remember what happened? When you sent them to me, I needed to hunt. Stupid as I was that day, I left them with a couple of other newborns-our strongest at the time. When I got back, the newborns I left them with had gone back to the group and they had left."

Maria's nostrils flared. She was completely speechless. Or felt shown up by Jasper's memory of the situation. I couldn't tell.

A hiss came up my throat and escaped through my teeth. She wasn't going to hurt Jasper as long as I'm still able to protect him.

Maria crouched when I hissed. She hissed back. Jasper growled at her taking a step forward. I put my hand on his arm and tightened my grip.

I looked back to Alicia. She was crouched, her teeth bared. I looked back to Maria and narrowed my eyes.

"Maria. Enough," Jasper growled.

Maria snorted but straightened up. Then her eyes went wide. "Wait. You said them." She was silent as she remembered and tried to recall details. She gasped. "Her sister got away as well, didn't she!"

I pulled on Jasper's arm but he didn't move. He was staring-no, glaring-at Maria.

"Maria. We don't want to fight," Jasper said.

"Humph. Then what do you want to do?" she asked irritated.

"Why don't we take her back to your house?" Alicia asked.

Jasper and I looked back at her, then each other.

"I think our family needs to see her," I said. Jasper was silent for a moment, contemplating this. He nodded and we all straightened up.

Jasper turned to Maria and sighed. "Follow us."

We ran through the forest. Alicia chose to go in her wolf form. Alicia jumped over the river, then Jasper, me, and finally Maria within a second of each other.

We appeared at the house. Alicia barked. Everyone came outside to see what was going on. They jumped out the window and landed in front of us. As soon as they saw Maria they all got defensive.

"Why is Maria here?" Edward asled. Everyone on his side turned to him in confusion. He tapped his forehead. "When Jasper told his story, he remembered what she looked like."

Everyone turned back to us. They all wore pretty much the same expression. Confusion.

I felt a wave of calm come over me. I looked to Jasper. "Are you doing this?"

"No," he said.

I looked to Alicia and raised an eyebrow. She nodded her massive head. She was staring at her sister. Her eyes seemed mad.

Everyone still seemed a little confused, despite what Alicia was doing. Jasper tried to help. I know this because I felt another wave of calm come over me. Jasper's felt warmer somehow though. I was still nervous with Jasper so close to Maria.

"Calm down everyone. She isn't here to hurt us," Jasper said, though I'm not sure he believed this himself. He eyed her suspiciously.

Everyone straightened up. They stayed close to their partners. I sighed.

"What does she want then?" Carlisle asked.

"She caught my scent when on her way to New York and came to see me." Jasper seemed reluctant to say this.

"Hmm,"Carlisle said.

Alicia snorted. I looked over to her. She was staring into the woods. Then suddenly I saw them. The 14 large wolves were standing in pack formation. Jacob was with Renesmee and Seth was with Tiffany.

Sam, who was in the lead of the formation, barked. Alicia growled.

I looked to Edward. "Edward? What are they saying?"

"Sam wants Alicia to come with them."

"Why?"

"So they can talk."

"About?" I prompted.

Edward hesitated. "About joining his pack."

Leah snarled, showing her opinion about that fact. I'm sure a lot of them had the same opinion. Leah was the only one who had the balls to say it.

"Exactly," Edward said, replying to my thoughts.

Alicia snorted again and walked towards Sam. Sam turned around and darted into the trees, his pack following. Alicia paused for a second them ran after them.

Jacob and Seth were starting at the place where the wolves disappeared.

Tiffany looked up to Seth. "Go on."

Seth nodded never looking away from the forest. He released Tiffany and ran into the forest.

Renesmee touched Jacob's cheek. Jacob nodded and gave Renesmee to Bella. He ran after Seth.

About 10 minutes later, Alicia came back.

"Would you two cut it out pleas!" Jasper yelled, stopping in the middle of a sentence, while talking to Maria.

I followed Jasper's gaze and found that Tiffany and Alicia were staring at each other, their eyebrows pulled down. There was something different between the two. Alicia's were pulled down in anger, Tiffany's in confusion.

"What are they doing?" I asked Jasper. I put my hand on his arm.

"Their moods are driving me crazy." Jasper walked over to them. I shadowed his footsteps. The girls flinched. I would have too, considering when Jasper came to a stop, his foot stomped on the ground. Vampires did this as an act of dominance, it came natural, you can't control it.

"Now listen. Alicia you know that Tiffany was not taking sides. She was trying to protect Seth's sister because she knows you don't like hurting people, no matter who they are," Jasper said. "And Tiffany, she's only mad because you haven't said you're sorry. She feels hurt."

"Jasper. I thought you couldn't tell the reasons behind the emotions," I said.

"I can't. But it's pretty plain on their faces," he said.

"Is that true Tiffany?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. Do you want an apology?" Tiffany said.

"Yes."

They looked at each other apologetically. "Forgive me?" they both said. They smiled and hugged. "Yes," they said together and laughed.

"Ugh, twins," Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"So how did that meeting go, Alicia?" Carlisle asked.

Alicia frowned and looked down. Sam wants me to come and be Alpha Female. Stand beside Jacob."

"Did you accept?"

She sighed. "Yes. I figured it couldn't hurt. And they need all the help they can get." She laughed a little.

"Hey. We aren't as weak as you think," a voice said from the trees. Then out walked Jacob.

The scene started to bore me so I turned to Maria. "Anything in particular you would like to do?"

She was looking at Alicia and Tiffany with a blank expression. She looked to me. "Huh? Oh. I would like to do one thing."

I looked into the future to see what it was going to be. My eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to try our lifestyle?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can see the future and I could see what you were going to say."

"Never do that again. I don't like people using their gifts on me."

"Sucks for you, I use it when I please. You're no exception."

She growled. It was loud enough for Jasper to hear because he jumped over and got in Maria's face. I had never seen him do that in my life.

"Stand down, Maria. I don't want you laying a finger on her," he said.

She smiled up at him. She leaned forward and kissed Jasper. I hissed and went to spring but Edward caught me, and restrained me. Jasper had backed away and slapped Maria across the face. The impact sounded like thunder echoing across the land.

Maria's head turned, but she turned back to Jasper with a smile. Jasper backed up a step.

"Maria," Jasper said cautiously.

Maria leaped and knocked Jasper over. She landed, straddling Jasper's chest. I thrashed and kicked against Edward but I was too tiny.

Maria bent down and kissed Jasper, hugging his head to her. Jasper's arm came up and connected with some part of her. I couldn't tell which. Maria landed on her feet, smiling, a big crack healing on the side of her face. He had punched her jaw.

"Stop doing that. I don't like you that way. Quite frankly, I don't like you at all," Jasper said.

"Sure you do, Jasper." Maria stood seductively.

I looked to Jasper, worriedly, to see if he had been taken in by Maria's beauty. Turns out, I had nothing to worry about. Jasper stood tall and didn't show the least bit of interest in Maria. I knew the way Jasper looked when he wanted someone that way. I had seen the look many times. That was the farthest thing from Jasper's mind.

"Does it look like I do?"

"I can change that." Maria disappeared. Jasper did that sometimes too. They acted more like mother and son rather than lovers. Jasper had learned all he knows from her and you could see the resemblance.

Jasper closed his eyes, using his senses to fight. Maria lunged from a random tree and Jasper dodged it, his arm slamming onto her back. Maria fell to the ground but lunged just as she did. Jasper dodged this too. Maria and Jasper continued to dance like this for a while. The entire time I fought against Edward to go help.

All of a sudden, Maria went flying into the forest. I stopped fighting and focused on Jasper. He seemed okay. I turned to Edward and kicked him in the groin. He fell over, releasing me.

"Sorry," I said as I ran over to Jasper.

When I reached him, I saw that he was perfectly okay. Maria hadn't gotten a scratch on him.

"Jazz, are you okay?" I said the words a little quicker than I wanted. He could feel my panic and worry.

"I'm fine Alice, calm down. She didn't hurt me," he reassured me.

I believed him but I was still nervous. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him. I didn't just give him a peck on the lips, I _really _kissed him.

Jasper's arms hovered around me, surprised. We weren't very publicly affectionate, so this caught him off guard. It usually did when I kissed him in front of people. Jasper go over the surprise and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I loved when he did that.

Anyone who saw us kissing, knew that Jasper truly did love me. And that I love him. Jasper more so, though, because he knew exactly how to stand or hold me to show that he loved me. I was a little more confused on that matter. But Jasper knew that I did by the emotion that I emanated when he was close to me.

He pulled his lips away from mine, his forehead staying on mine. I think my bottom lip and went out some because he laughed and told me not to pout.

"There will be plenty of time later for kissing," he said. "And other things."

I smiled.

Maria walked out of the forest. "Okay. I'll but out."

"Good," Jasper said. He completely changed. His sweet southern smile and left his lips and his relaxed eyebrows were pulled down. I hated when Jasper was like that. Oh well. He had a good reason.

I noticed Edward had gotten up. I walked over to him.

"Sorry, Edward," I said. "I just-"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I know."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"Edward, you're the best."

I hugged him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran back over to Jasper. He was watching Maria carefully as she crossed back over to us. Maria paid no attention to him and went to stand with the other Cullens.

He reluctantly turned his eyes away from her to look at me. He didn't trust her at all. That was very clear.

I looked back to the others. Alicia and Tiffany were standing beside each other stretching, now that the danger was over.

"I'm going to go help them okay?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

He walked over to them. He called Emmett forward. Emmett placed himself far enough away to get a running start.

"Ready girls?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," they both answered.

"Okay, Emmett. Come at 'em," Jasper called to Emmett.

Emmett started running towards Alicia and Tiffany. They put their hands up and together. Emmett was right in front of them, when a light flashed.

When I could see, Emmett was flying through the air.

"Woooooooo!" Emmett was saying as he flew through the air. "Yeah!"

Then he hit a boulder. There was a loud crash of thunder from the impact, and he fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

We all started laughing.

When we stopped laughing, Emmett came over and sat down on the ground. He was rubbing his neck. "That actually hurt."

"Let me try," Maria said.

Alicia and Tiffany were as still as statues, not even breathing. I looked around. Everyone else had blank expressions but were still breathing. All except Jasper, who was just like Alicia and Tiffany.

Jasper's eyes darted to the two girls. They sighed, thawing out.

"Sure," Alicia said. "Why not?"

Maria walked back to where Emmett was. Alicia and Tiffany took their stances nervously.

Jasper had started breathing again, but his voice was shaky. "Okay, Maria. Go for it."

Maria smiled and then shot at Alicia and Tiffany. They did the same thing as before. A light flashed and Maria went flying. What happened next I was not expecting.

Maria flipped and skidded to a stop on the balls of her feet. She had one hand on the ground holding herself up. Then she shot back at the girls.

I gasped.

Maria was holding the girls up by their throats, one in each hand.

Jasper tackled Maria. The girls dropped to the ground.

I watched in horror as Maria and Jasper fought. Normally I wouldn't be this worried, but Maria had the upper hand. She was getting her hands around Jasper and he shook them off.

Then suddenly, Jasper was on his knees. Maria had one hand on top of his head pulling down, and one around his jaw pulling up.

"STOP!" I screamed.

I darted to them and kicked Maria in the shoulder. Her hands released Jasper and she went flying.

She landed just like before. She ran to me and lifted me up by the collar of my shirt.

I swung my feet up and kicked her chest. She hit the ground and flipped back up onto her feet.

I ran up to her. We were both crouched and hissing at each other.

A strong pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back. I then realized it was Jasper. He pulled me completely behind him and crouched.

"Jasper!" I said and put my hand on his arm. I tightened my grip.

"Maria. I have had enough. If you want to stay here, you are going to respect my family. Got it?" Jasper said.

Maria straightened up. "Yes, sir," she said sarcastically. I hissed.

Jasper and I straightened up. I then noticed everyone else was crouched, ready to spring. They straightened up too.

I let my hand drop from Jasper's arm reluctantly. I closed my eyes. I looked into the future to see if Jasper would follow if I left. He would. Great.

With my eyes closed, I walked past Maria-bumping shoulders with her on purpose-and darted into the trees. I heard Jasper's movements close behind me.

We ran to our cave. When we first moved out here, Jasper and I had surveyed the land and found a cave. We had spent a few nights here. It was peaceful and quiet. I walked in and he followed.

I sat down and Jasper pushed me down onto my back gently. He held his weight but laid on top of me. He kissed me gently and my bad mood went away instantly.

I pulled back. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take you up on that offer from earlier?"

"Here?"

"Yep."

He smiled. "You are crazy." He leaned closer and put his lips right next to my ear. "But that's okay. I like crazy."

He placed his lips at the base of my neck and kissed it. I laughed. He came up and kissed me on the mouth. He lingered there, kissing me. I felt his hand go to the bottom of my shirt and he pulled it off over my head. He slid my pants off after that.

He had been shirtless, because of the training. It was hot today anyways. I unbuttoned his pants and he helped by sliding them the rest of the way off. His hands came up and unhooked my bra and he threw it. I laughed against his lips. He removed my underwear and I kinda just ripped his off, too impatient to wait. He smiled, still kissing me.

We had sex right there in the cave and I was utterly and completely in paradise.


	6. Book 6: Alicia

**Book 6: Alicia**

I looked to Tiffany and she instantly knew what I was thinking. I was worried about Alice and Jasper. We had been in Carlisle's office. Tiffany had been doing her nails and I had been trying to read a book. I was too worried to focus on what I was reading, though.

"Do you want to go look for them?" Tiffany asked me.

"Yes. We don't know where Maria is and that scares me. I'm worried."

We walked down the stairs and Edward stopped us at the door.

"You're going out?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tiffany said.

"We're worried about Alice and Jasper," I continued.

"What with no one knowing where Maria is," Tiffany finished.

"You shouldn't worry. Alice is a baby and Jasper likes to treat her like one. She's probably just out there crying with Jasper comforting her," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, don't be an ass," Edward said.

"Hey, Edward." Rosalie stood up. "Fuck off."

She threw the book she was reading and walked out. Emmett put his hand on his face and sighed.

"Uh, did we do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, Rosalie and Alice never really get along," Carlisle said. "And because of that, Rosalie gets on Jasper's bad side."

"It's a shame," Esme said.

"So they don't get along. Well, we are going to head out," I said.

"Be careful."

"We will."

My sister and I walked outside and smelled the air, searching for Alice and Jasper's scent. We found it and followed it all the way to a cave. There, we found Alice and Jasper laying together, seemingly sleeping. Of course they weren't. Jasper sat up. You could see the contentment on his face but only I could feel the pleasure that rolled off them both. Alice rolled onto her back.

"Yes?"

"We were worried," I said.

"About?"

"You two. You guys disappeared and we don't know where Maria went to," Tiffany said.

"Well, we're fine," Jasper said.

"So did you two have fun?"

"What?"

"You guys had sex."

"How do you figure that?"

Tiffany pointed to something against the cave wall. "You're underwear?"

Jasper looked down, embarrassed. "Well, okay, yes. We did do that."

Alice sat up. "Well that's something you kids don't need to be concerned with."

"We aren't kids," Tiffany and I said.

Alice laughed. "I know."

"So you don't know where Maria is?" Jasper asked.

"No," I replied.

"I don't like that thought." Jasper's hand went to the scars on his arm.

Alice hugged Jasper's arm and he focused on her instead of his past. They stared into each other's eyes. Jasper leaned down and gently kissed her once then turned back to us.

"Let's go," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To find me, I imagine." Maria walked into the cave.

Jasper stood up fast. He crouched and growled. I stood in Maria's line of view. I was standing right next to Jasper, just a little bit in front of him. I bared my teeth. Tiffany hugged Alice after she stood up.

Maria put her hands up as if surrendering. "No. Stop. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I came to apologize."

I narrowed my eyes.

"It's okay, Alicia. I want to talk to her," Jasper said. When I didn't move he said, "Alicia. Move."

I turned my head slightly and eyed her suspiciously. I snorted but moved. I started to shimmer and then a light flashed. I had four legs now. I went to stand by Alice's side faithfully.

Jasper walked over to Maria. He stood a few feet from her. A little farther than he would have gone up to her. He was probably doing that for Alice's sake.

I didn't feel comfortable having him stand up there alone with her. I trotted back over to stand beside Jasper. He put his hand on the side of my front, right leg. I snorted.

Jasper looked at Maria expectantly. Maria sighed.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. My instincts took over. Plus we have some bad blood remember?"

"Are you talking about me or the girls?" Jasper asked.

"Kind of both. I am truly sorry." She looked around Jasper's left side at Alice. "To you too, Miss Alice. I'm truly sorry."

Alice was on my back at once. I looked up at her with a questionable look. She didn't notice. She seemed to be staring-no glaring-at Maria. I looked back to Maria.

She sighed. "I see forgiveness isn't going to come easy here. I am truly disappointed in myself." I felt genuine self loathing emanating from her.

_Do you feel that? _I thought to Jasper.

He nodded.

_Do you believe it?_

He hesitated, probably testing the mood again. He nodded.

"Well, Maria? What is it going to be? Stay here and respect my family? Or leave?" Jasper said coldly.

"I shall stay here and respect your family. But if you will excuse me, I need to go speak to my friend in New York. I have been putting it off too long. I have things to do, people to contact."

Jasper nodded. "Best of luck to you. Have a safe journey."

"Will do, Jasper." Maria smiled and bounded in the direction of New York.

I huffed a sigh. I put my head down and Jasper patted my muzzle.

He laughed. "You know, I've always wanted a dog."

I coughed a laugh. It sounded a little strange. I then felt Alice collapse on my back. I looked up.

Jasper hopped up onto my back. "Alice!"

_Don't worry, Jasper. She just fainted. She has had a long day. Let her mind heal itself, _I thought to him.

He sighed but nodded. "Alright. Hey do you think you could take us home?"

I coughed another bark. _Lazy, _I told him. He chuckled. He had repositioned Alice and himself. He was sitting on my back like a person would with a horse. He held Alice in his arms.

Then I felt a third weight.

_Mind if I hitch a ride? _my sister thought to me.

I smiled. _Not at all._

I just trotted down the path to the Cullen house. I was tired. I was also new to this whole pack-mule thing. Being a horse isn't as easy as it looks. I laughed at myself. _Stupid. You're a wolf. A wolf acting as their personal cab._

I coughed another laugh.

"Do we get to hear the joke?" Jasper asked.

_Sure. It's not a very good one. I was calling myself a horse, pack-mule, whatever. Then I called myself stupid because I'm a wolf. A wolf acting as your personal cab, _I thought to Jasper and Tiffany. Surprisingly this hurt my head.

Jasper and Tiffany laughed.

We arrived at the house. Tiffany and Jasper-who was still holding Alice-jumped off my back and I changed into my vampire self.

Tiffany and I walked in first. Esme sighed when she spotted us as if she had been holding her breath the whole time.

Then Jasper came in holding Alice. Esme gasped. "Oh my goodness! What happened to Alice? Did she get hurt? Is she okay? What happened?"

"It's okay, Esme. She just passed out. She's had a long day. She's completely fine," I reassured her.

She sighed a sigh of relief. "Well, alright. Jasper if you want to, you can lay her on the couch."

"Okay," Jasper said. He laid Alice on the couch carefully. He retrieved a blanket and put it over her, though I was sure she didn't need it. It would probably make her feel comfortable when she got up.

I sighed. I was tired. My body ached from all the changing I had done today. That added with my muscles being tight all day. I then noticed that no one was there but Esme.

"Um, Esme?" I asked.

She turned away from the window she was looking out and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Where is everyone?"

"They all went hunting."

Ah, I see."

I sat down on the floor beside Jasper, who was sitting beside Alice's head.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Alicia, you're tense. Why?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure anymore, Jasper. Maybe my muscles are so attuned to the emotion that they will never loosen up."

I laid my head back and sighed.

"Why are you sighing so much? Jasper asked.

"I guess it helps some. I don't know, why do you ask so many questions?"

Suddenly, Jasper and I went rigid. He must have felt the same emotion I did. A tremor rocked through us at the same time. We laughed humorlessly at the simultaneous shaking.

I shook my head trying to focus. It was Sam. He was furious, depressed, lonely, and...well he had a lot of emotions going on at the same time. Even a strong vampire like Jasper couldn't handle that. It was impossible to comprehend.

He was in human form, two others with him in wolf form. The other two were different from Sam. One was worried and happy at the same time. The other was annoyed and pissed.

I recognized their moods before I did their scents. It was Seth and Leah.

"Damn," I said.

"What's wrong?" Jasper's voice trembled involuntarily as the moods washed over him. Sam was having them all to push their moods. Seth was hesitant but obeyed the Alpha's command. It was killing him inside though.

I stood up. "Sam."

"What about Sam?" Jasper stood up too.

"He wanted to coordinate today. I skipped it to be with you and Alice."

"Will you be alright?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I _think _so." I wasn't so sure though.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Esme asked.

"No, it's alright. I don't want anyone getting hurt," I said.

"Make sure that includes yourself," Alice said. I turned to the couch to find Alice sitting up.

"Alice! You're awake!" Jasper said, bending down to hug her.

"Alright, I'm going." I opened the window as wide as it would go and jumped out.

Standing in front of me were two large wolves and a man wearing an expression that I could not comprehend.

"Sam," I stated in a flat voice.

"Alicia," he stated back. "Do you realized that you missed the meeting?"

I sighed. "Yeah I know."

"Why?"

"Family business."

Sam snorted. "That's irrelevant."

"Whatever! Sam, you should know about family business!"

"Enough! Just forget it. But come now. We have a lot to do."

Jasper, Alice, and Tiffany were at my side in an instant.

"Hey, Sam. Since when can you boss her around?" Alice asked.

Seth fidgeted on Sam's side. He was anxious. Probably to see Tiffany.

"Seth," Sam said. Seth went still.

Tiffany hissed. "You think you can just push him around like that?"

"Of course I can! Jacob isn't here so I am his leader! You have no say. Be quiet."

Seth growled. He was mad now. He started fidgeting in aggravation. He didn't like Sam being mean to Tiffany.

"Be careful Sam. You don't want to hurt Tiffany. Remember, Seth's imprinted on her," Jacob said as he walked out of the forest holding Renesmee. "I'm here now. Stand down."

Sam snorted again. "I have had enough. Just come on, Alicia."

Jacob was beside me now. Then, out from the forest, Bella and Edward came. They were at Jacob's side faster than Jacob had been at mine.

Jasper and Alice came to stand on my other side. Esme hopped down from the window and stood beside Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie were next. They stood behind me, on my right flank behind Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, and Edward.

Last but not least, Carlisle cam and was at Esme's side. Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and nodded. Emmett came and stood beside Carlisle and Rosalie stood next to Edward.

Tiffany was still behind the line of vampires. She was staring at Seth. He was warring inside himself on what to do. He felt anger towards Sam. He couldn't disobey the Alpha's command though. And Sam was the last Alpha to give him a command.

Wait. I was an Alpha Female so...

"Seth. I am an Alpha Female. So I can order you. You don't have to fight us," I said.

Seth howled. He was so happy now. He walked over to Tiffany. Leah was pissed.

I looked to Jacob. I was communicating with my eyes. Wolves did that. Ha.

He nodded. We both walked away from anyone we could hurt, including each other.

He began to quiver and shake. Then he was on all fours. I shimmered and the now familiar light flashed. I fell to the ground and my paws landed with a thud.

I snapped in Sam's direction. He backed up a step. I felt a little smug.

I then notice Jasper staring at me and remembered his talent.

_Oops, _I thought to him. _Sorry._

_Ha ha, _Jacob and Seth laughed. They were laughing so much in their minds.

_Shut up! _I thought.

_Sorry, Alicia. What now? _Seth asked.

_Why are you asking her? _Leah said.

_Ugh, not this again, _I thought.

_Shut up, _she said to me. She was talking to Seth now. _This is stupid. Seth please come over here. _

_But Leah. I'm happy over here. Alicia and Jacob don't boss me around like Sam does. Besides why, you of all people, would want to take his side anyways? After what he's done to you?_

Leah cringed as Seth shook his head in disappointment.

_And why wouldn't you want to be on Jacob's side after all he's done for you? Don't you remember? _Seth thought to Leah.

_Of course I remember! _Leah thought to Seth coldly. _Why wouldn't I remember? He did so much for me. _She started thinking about the time Jacob took her in. Apparently, he saved her from the wrath of Sam. Hmm.

_What's it to you? _Leah thought to me. _So I have a soft spot for Jacob. Anyone would for what he has done. The only thing I have against him now is that he imprinted on a filthy bloodsucker._

Jacob growled. _Hey, Leah, don't talk about Renesmee like that._

_What? I would talk about Tiffany like that, _Leah thought.

Seth growled. _Shut up, Leah. Just pick a side._

Leah growled. She snorted and sat down. _I think I will stay over here._

"Why?" Edward asked. Everyone looked at him. The vampires had a confused look, but all the wolves knew. Everyone but Sam.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Leah is going to stay on Sam's side."

"Why?"

"I don't know. _She _doesn't know."

"It's obvious," Jasper said. Everyone looked at Jasper confused. He sighed. "It's her mood that tells me, so I guess it isn't obvious."

"So why does she want to stay on Sam's side?" Edward asked.

"She..." Jasper paused, deliberating. He was cautious on whether to say something out loud or not. "She's still in love with Sam."

Leah growled and I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Leah lunged lunged at Jasper. Jasper pushed Alice out of Leah's path and jumped out of the way of Leah's dagger sharp teeth.

Alice had slipped when Jasper pushed her. Her feet slid on the loose dirt under her. She flipped and the move looked like a one-handed cart wheel. She landed in a crouch.

Everyone else was crouched. Sam had changed into a wolf.

Jasper and Leah were in a deadly dance. Jasper was dodging Leah. Leah was dodging Jasper. It was a close fight.

I couldn't stand it anymore and neither could Alice.

I jumped at the same time as Alice. I bit Leah's neck and shoved her to the ground. Alice jumped in front of Jasper-a deadly thing to do-and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. He stopped immediately afraid that he would hurt her.

I loosened my grip, but kept my mouth around her neck. It wasn't hurting her, but it was holding her down.

I looked around as much as I could. Tiffany was holding Seth back. He was furious, at who, I couldn't tell.

Emmett was holding Rosalie. Carlisle was holding Esme, who was struggling to help her adopted son. Edward was holding Bella and Renesmee. Jacob was standing, crouched beside Edward.

_I have had enough! This has gotten way out of hand! Alicia release Leah! _Sam thought loudly and furiously.

I released Leah and backed up some. Leah went to stand on Sam's flank. I growled at them both.

"Alicia. Get over here so you won't get hurt," Jasper said.

_Yeah, Alicia, _Seth thought to me.

_None of us will be able to get to your in time to help, _Jacob said.

I stared at Leah and Sam with so much hatred. I was holding myself back from lunging at them. I snorted and went to stand in front of Jasper and Alice.

I felt oddly protective of these two since I had been a wolf. Hmm. Could it be instinct?

_Could be, _Jacob thought. _But leave the trivia for later. We have a real problem on our hands._

Sam howled. After a moment, I felt 12 others phase in, one right after the other.

_Damn, _I thought.

_Yeah. Sam brought reinforcements, _Jacob thought.

_Edward, _I thought.

"Yeah?" Edward asked.

_Do you realize there are 12 others coming this way to fight us?_

"12? You can't be serious," Edward said with real alarm.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella said, touching his arm.

"Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Sam called reinforcements," Edward answered him.

"Damn it! I can't see a thing!" Alice said.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"I was getting glimpses of the future, because Sam was debating on whether or not to leave. But now I can't see a thing. Damn it all!"

"Alice calm down." Jasper turned to Edward, comprehension on his face. "There are 12 other wolves coming, aren't there?"

"Yes," Edward said. "Sam called back up."

_Damn right, I did, _Sam thought. He was smug.

"Shut up Sam," Edward said glaring at him. Sam backed up a couple steps, the smugness completely faded.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked.

Edward paused, probably listening to see where they were. "Damn. I can't hear them."

I sniffed the air. _About 12 minutes, _I thought to Edward.

"Okay," Edward said to me. He spoke to the other vampires. "Alicia says about 12 minutes."

_That's a keen nose you have there, _Sam thought to me. _We could use that well._

_I am not a follower. I lead. I am not about to have someone boss me around like that tramp, Leah, _I thought.

Leah snarled and lunged at me.

I dodged her by flipping over her head. I landed and spun around to face her.

She ran at me. We both reared up and our chests smacked together. I only slightly slid backwards. Leah yelped and involuntarily did a back flip. She landed on her stomach.

She whimpered but stood up to face me. We growled at each other.

I faintly heard Tiffany screaming at us to stop. Seth was trying to calm her-he was in human form now- and restrained her. I barely noticed though because I was so intent on the fight.

I lunged and I went quickly for Leah's eyes to follow. I bit her front right leg, crushing the bone easily. She yelped by kept fighting.

I lunged again but missed. She was smug. I was irritated with this that it slowed me down, though I didn't notice it.

Leah lunged at me without giving me reaction time. She locked her jaws around my back right leg. I heard the bone crack before I felt it. It didn't hurt as much as it did when I broke my arm when I was human. But it still hurt.

I jumped away from her and crouched. I pulled my ears back and bared my teeth, a feral snarl ripping up my throat. She limped back a few steps but I kept right on my stance.

About two and a half minutes had passed.

"Stop!" Carlisle said. I quit growling at once. Leah, however, kept on growling.

"Sam, control Leah. If you can't, then you will have to leave," Carlisle continued.

"We had planned on leaving until your mutt-that's very impolite-called Leah a tramp-she had it coming," Edward said. When he was commenting he was using a dead tone of voice. I heard the same thing come from Sam's mind about a second before Edward said it. He was speaking for Sam.

_No editorializing, _Sam thought.

"Oh, be quiet pup," Edward said.

_Why I otta-_

"Enough. I have had enough. We both know you won't do anything."

_Wanna bet?_

"No I don't do that."

"Edward?" Bella asked. She sounded as confused as everyone else looked.

He turned to her to explain. "Sam is just being a big baby-" Sam growled, "-and was complaining about my editorializing. It turned into a conversation about whether I wanted to bet or not that he would do something to hurt me."

Bella snarled when he said 'hurt me.'

"Don't worry, love, he won't do anything."

_Hmph, _Sam thought. _Can we just go? _

Just then, Sam's reinforcements came. They lined up behind Sam in pack formation.

"An answer to your question would be, we can take care of the injured first. Then you can go," Edward said.

_I would rather limp back, thank you, _Leah thought.

"I figured as much from you Leah. Alicia?"

_Nope. I'm alright. See? _I turned to him. I brought my hind legs up into the air and kicked them out.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "You healed that fast?"

I nodded.

"Fascinating. I wonder why this is so. No matter. We can talk later."

I looked over to see if Tiffany was over her hysterics. She sighed and leaned into Seth. She felt relieved.

_Yes. We are going to leave now, _Sam thought.

Just as Sam turned to leave, Maria appeared right in front of him, staring up at him.

Sam cringed away from her. He was thinking that she was a little scary.

Out of nowhere, Edward began to laugh. Everyone there questioned his sanity, including me.

"Um, Edward?" Tiffany said.

He was chuckling as he spoke. "Sam finally found a vampire that he's afraid of."

_I'm not afraid, she just took me by surprise, _Sam thought.

_Oh you were scared. Edward and all the wolves know it's true, _ I thought to him.

"What's going on here?" Maria demanded, never looking away from the wolves.

Jasper walked over to Maria's side. Alice followed, and I followed her.

"Nothing, Maria. Sam wants to talk to Alicia about coordinating or something," Jasper said.

"Oh. Is she refusing?" Maria inquired.

"No. They were about to leave."

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I interrupt you departure?" she asked Sam.

_Yes, you did, _Sam thought acidly.

_Sam, _I scolded.

"It's alright Maria. You didn't mean any harm. You came to investigate. And also, welcome back," Edward said.

"Gracias." Maria spoke with a slight Spanish accent.

Sam snorted.

"You can leave now Sam," Edward said.

_No, I don't think I will. I have a bone to pick with you! _Sam thought to Edward. He lunged.

Alice reacted quickly. She jumped in front of Edward. I gasped.


	7. Book 7: Jasper

**Book 7: Jasper**

I felt my body tense before it happened. I heard my sharp intake of breath. My eyes widened and the edges of my sight blurred.

Sam's jaws locked around Alice's tiny waist. A menacing snarl ripped up my throat, drowning out her scream. I jumped over to try and help Alice.

Sam heard my snarl and dodged me easily. Everyone crouched and went to spring but stopped abruptly.

Sam was crouched, holding Alice in his mouth as if to say, _Come any closer and I'll bite her in half. _Alice's face was twisted in pain. I hated this expression. I would have sworn my eyes had changed their color to red.

Alice punched his muzzle. Sam whimpered but kept his hold on her. He tightened his jaws and Alice screamed.

I realized my mouth had been open and it snapped shut with an audible snap.

Sam tightened his jaws again and Alice screamed even louder. That did it.

I lunged for Sam, not paying any attention to my surroundings.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and found that Leah had bit me.

Alicia tackled Leah, and I fell to the ground. I flipped up and, in spit of my pain, ran at Sam.

I punched his shoulder and I heard the crack of the bones. I smiled an evil smile. Sam released Alice.

Sam bucked me off like an angry bull. I landed on my feet and crouched to spring again. I stopped dead in my tracks as my per phial vision caught sight of Alice.

She was on the ground trying to get up. Her face revealed that she was in a lot of pain. I don't know how but I got even more angry. My vision shifted slightly.

Alicia and Leah were fighting. Their fighting didn't seem graceful like a dance like when vampires fought. It seemed more like an actual full on mosh pit fight.

They reared up and smacked their chests together like before. Leahh skidded away and landed on her back. Out of instinct, Leah rolled back up onto her feet. She lunged and locked her jaws around Alicia's throat.

I wondered why no one was doing anything. I looked over to my family and they were all paralyzed with fear. They wanted to do something but couldn't manage to find a confident opening. My frame shook as I took in all their emotion. There was so much fear that I lost some of my confidence to fight. I pushed that away.

Over the snarling I yelled, "Stop it! Stop being afraid! It doesn't help to be afraid!"

My family looked at me. I closed my eyes tight and grabbed at my head.

"You need confidence. You're fear is really wearing me down. Find confidence and strength in numbers.!"

I felt them all trying to control their moods. They didn't quite get it. I couldn't help them because their fear made me realize that I was afraid too. It broke down that wall I built against fear. I was afraid for Alice.

I couldn't help them with my power. But I _could _help them with words. "Alice, Alicia, I need your help. Stop being afraid and have confidence. When can get the wolves to stop, if you help."

I looked to Alice. "I'm here and I'll protect you. I just need you to be confident."

Alicia nodded and her fear was gone. She put up the wall I had originally created for myself. Alice looked at my face and found the hope she needed and her fear was gone as well. She looked confident enough to take on anything.

Just then, Tiffany let out a loud wail and lunged to help Alicia. But Collin got in the way and opened his mouth. Before she got to him, he snapped it shut and ended up head butting her. Tiffany's body was laying limp on the ground.

Seth started to growl. He was shaking uncontrollably. He was absolutely furious. I barely noticed because my eyes were fixated on Alice, who was laying as limp as Tiffany, under Sam's massive body. The only difference was her face. Behind the pain was strength. Alicia was growling and trying to find a hole in Sam's defenses. She found none.

While all this was happening, every Cullen had at least one wolf to deal with. Some two. There were too many emotions to even register.

I thought for a moment. If Sam is distracted, then I could get Alice out of there. I acted upon this.

I lunged for Alice. I grabbed her. Sam then noticed and turned around to snap at me. I moved out of the way carrying Alice. For a moment I was a little frightened. My arms were full and Alice was vulnerable in this position and I had no one to help me.

I was wrong.

Alicia locked her teeth around Sam's throat. Sam fell and Alicia looked up. She nodded her head at me. I nodded back. Sam got up and lunged at her. I heard a yelp but I didn't know who it was from because I had turned around and crouched to jump.

I barely notice that Seth was picking up Tiffany. She was still limp. I looked down to Alice. She was sagging in my arms, struggling to stay conscious. This scared me.

I jumped up through the window that Alicia had jumped through. I laid Alice on the couch. Then Seth walked through the door holding Tiffany.

Tiffany's eyes fluttered open. She looked up to Seth. "Seth? What happened?"

Seth's eyes were wet. "You were head butted by Collin. He knocked you out."

"Why did he do th-" Tiffany's eyes widened in alarm. "Alicia! Where is she? Is she okay? What about-" She looked over to where I had laid Alice. "Alice!"

Seth put her down and she ran over to me. "Is Alice okay?"

I looked down at her. Her eyes were that puppy dog face I had seen her use on Alicia a lot.

I sighed. "I don't know. She's about ready to pass out and she's hurt."

"Oh my God, Alice." Tiffany bent down beside her. She brushed her hand against Alice's cheek.

Alice looked up at me and smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

I smiled. "Yeah I know. I love you too." I bent down to her face. "More that you can imagine."

She leaned forward and kissed me gently. "I doubt that. And don't worry. I'm going to be fine."

Alice's eyes closed and she went completely still.

She was still alive, that much I could tell. I needed to be out there in the fight.

"Tiffany."

"Yes?"

"Stay here with Alice. Seth and I are needed down there." I looked to Seth, questioning my assessment.

"Hey, I'm all for it. Your family needs us down there," Seth said.

"Well the way things our looking, it would seem _our _family needs us." I looked at Tiffany, then back to Seth. He seemed to understand.

We both jumped out the window. Me then Seth. Seth changed in mid-air. I landed without a sound. Seth, on the other hand, shook the ground.

I noticed that Jacob had joined Alicia to stop Sam, so she didn't need any help. I looked around to see who had two wolves. Edward had two. I jumped over to help. Esme had two so Seth went over to help her.

Both wolves were lunging for Edward. I jumped in and punched one in the muzzle. He jumped back. Edward had slung the other wolf the opposite way.

He turned to me. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied. The wolf came at me again. This time my fist connected with his shoulder. The bones crunched under the impact.

I flipped up onto the wolf's back. My hand struck down. He yelped and stood on his hind legs. I realized he was going to crush me under his weight but flopping backwards. I jumped off and he ended up hurting himself even more.

The wolf rolled onto his side. He wasn't dead, he was just immobilized. I wasn't out to kill so I left him lay. He wouldn't be able to fight for a week at least.

I looked around. Three wolves were down. None from our side. Esme and Seth were down to one. Seth stayed, I figured, because he couldn't picture Esme fighting. Neither could I to a point.

I saw that Carlisle had two so I went to help. I picked out one of them being Leah. She was probably sent to Carlisle because Sam figured Carlisle would be easier to take down.

I took Leah.

When she saw me crouch to fight, her eyes widened. She started to back up slowly.

I smiled. "Nope." I lunged and hit her in the chest. She flipped over. She landed on her side and just laid there. To make sure she wasn't faking it, I went over to her and kicked her back. I kicked hard enough that I heard the crunch of bones again. This sound gave me the will to go on.

I wanted to stop and go up to see if Alice was alright, but I was needed.

I looked around. Nine wolves were down. Some people were actually sitting out. I noticed Sam was still up. Alicia, Jacob, and Sam were all breathing very heavy. They were at an even match. So I went over and broke the balance.

Alicia and Jacob looked at me and then at Sam. We all lunged at the same time. Alicia locked her jaws around Sam's neck, Jacob around Sam's back leg. I hopped up onto his back and punched in the spot that had immobilized the other two wolves I took down.

The rest of my family noticed my fighting style. They saw how it worked. There was only two wolves left. They backed up and whimpered.

Jacob whimpered. I looked over to him. He was staring at the two wolves.

Alicia shimmered and was in regular form. She looked to me. "Those two wolves are Embry and Quil. They want to leave. They only participated in the fight because an Alpha's order cannot be refused."

The two that were fighting the wolves, Rosalie and Bella, heard that and stopped. They backed out of their crouches.

"Now go," Alicia said.

They nodded and ran into the forest.

"Now how do you suppose we get these wolves back to La Push?" I asked.

Alicia considered this for a moment. "I think-" She broke off because the wolves began to stand.

"We'll walk, thanks," Edward said. Obviously a translator for Sam.

The wolves slowly walked into the forest. When they were out of sight, I jumped in through the window.

Alice was awake. But she was laying down. She saw me, and then jumped up. She skipped over to me and put her arms around my neck. "Jasper, are you okay?" she asked frantically.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, glad to be able to. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. What about you?"

She let go and we stared at each other.

"I feel better. I wanted to come out and help but Tiffany said you wanted me to stay inside.

"That's true. I did want you to stay in here."

"Well, at least it's over. I'm glad everyone is okay." She gasped and was worried again. "Jasper, how is the wound?"

I had forgotten about it until she brought it up. "Now that you mention it, it sort of hurts."

I sat down and Alice sat beside me. I pulled up the bottom of my shirt-I had thrown one on quickly when I got home-and there was a line of wounds. The teeth. Why hadn't this healed yet?

I heard Alice gasp. "Oh my God, Jasper!"

I realized something. "Alice. Check where Sam bit you."

Alice pulled her shirt up, revealing her stomach. The teeth marks were farther over than mine. We both gasped. Sam had gotten more of a hold on her than Leah did on me. Hers were deeper.

She pulled her shirt down. I looked up at her face and she was staring at the ground.

Alicia walked in the door with Seth following.

"Are you guys alright?" Alicia asked.

Tiffany was the only one who spoke. "I am. I don't know about these two thought."

I looked up to Alicia and then it hit me like a wrecking ball. My eyes widened and I took in a sharp breath. The breath caught in my throat.

I swallowed and was able to speak. "Alicia. You were bitten and now you can..."

She was confused at first, then she caught on to what I was saying. "Oh my God."

The rest of the family walked in.

"Carlisle, we have a problem," Alicia said.

Carlisle walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Alice and Jasper were bit."

"Yes, I know."

"Think about what happened to me."

Carlisle had the same reaction as Alicia. Confusion, then understanding. Everyone else caught on too.

"Oh, no," Carlisle said.

"This is definitely a problem," Tiffany said.

Alice and I had to stay calm. The werewolf "venom" can't react if we aren't mad. We hoped.

It was going pretty well. But of course it wouldn't last. That day Leah came to get Seth and Jacob. They didn't want to go.

So Alice stepped in. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't. She was very easy to agitate today for some reason.

"Shut up, Leah! They don't want to go!" Alice was saying.

"Don't tell me to shut up, leech! Sam wanted them." Leah was yelling.

"For what?" Tiffany yelled as she got up in Leah's face.

Leah got up in Tiffany's face. "None. Of. Your. BUSINESS!"

"Don't yell at her!" Alice said.

"I'll yell if I want to!"

Alice tackled Leah and they busted through the glass wall. They landed with a thud and separated. They were different when they moved.

They were both wolves now. I gasped. I couldn't move.


	8. Book 8: Alicia

**Book 8: Alicia**

Tiffany ran for the busted wall, but I stopped her. I held her back.

"Let me at that bitch!" Tiffany yelled.

"Here, Emmett," I said as I handed Tiffany to Emmett.

"Don't worry, Alicia. She can't get past me," Emmett said.

Tiffany stopped struggling. She felt annoyed. She looked at him like _what the fuck?_

"Excuse me? I haven't told you this, but I'm very strong," Tiffany said.

"Yeah? Well I'm stronger," Emmett taunted.

Tiffany pouted.

I jumped out the window. I changed into my wolf and shook out my black, red tinted fur. I ran over to where Alice, Jasper, Leah, and Sam were fighting.

_Stop! _I yelled in my mind.

I jumped in between them and bit Sam and Leah. They all back away from each other. They were breathing hard.

_Alice, Jasper, I know this is your first time changing and your wolf is reluctant to change back, but you need to. Change back now, _I thought to them.

_How? _they both thought.

I actually looked at them now. Alice was slightly smaller than me but still bigger than the Quiliuete wolves. Her fur was a cream color with brown tips, a very pretty wolf. Jasper was the wolf that stunned me.

I took in his size first. He stood about a whole head taller than me. His fur was completely black and it seemed to radiate danger and evil. It was the kind of wolf you imagined in horror stories. He was a beautiful wolf though, I had to give him that. And he stood with such a majesty that made him perfect to be a leader. I would have to talk to him about that later...

I focused. _Think about being back in the other form. Calm everything down and focus on that form._

They closed their eyes and began to shimmer. They were back to normal.

_What did you do that for? _Leah thought at me.

_If you must know, I was protecting them. They have more control over their minds when in regular form. I would like to keep them around._

_Why? Bloodsuckers don't have hearts. Why the hell would you want to keep them around?_

I was suddenly furious. She was saying we have no emotions. _You take that back. We have hearts, emotions. Trust me. I feel it first hand. So does Jasper. We care for each other. We are not a coven. We are a family. So just shut your prissy little mouth._

Leah backed up some. _So what you're saying is that you do have a heart? How come we can't hear it?_

_Because it doesn't beat. But it's there. I know you think of us as unnatural. Yes we are unnatural but there is nothing you can do about it. You protect humans? We don't kill them. There is no reason to hate all of us. You are just wasting your life. Live and stop holding grudges. Give us a chance. Get to know us. Seth did, and he's never been happier._

Leah was quiet. She was thinking about what I said. It actually meant something to her.

I changed back to my regular form and sighed. I knew they wouldn't turn back, for two reasons. One, they don't trust us enough. And two, they don't have their clothes with them.

"Go back inside. There is nothing else we can do," I said to Jasper and Alice. They nodded.

I turned around to take them back. We got to the edge of the house and they jumped up and through the broken place in the glass wall. I felt someone's presence coming up behind me. Then I heard the growling.

I turned around and Leah had come up to me. She was crouched, teeth bared. The growl was in her chest. I crouched too.

Tiffany jumped down and landed beside me. I went to ask her what she was doing and how she got away from Emmett but she beat me to it.

"I am coming to help you. And Emmett...well he isn't as strong as he thinks." She smiled.

Leah's growl came up and ripped out of her throat. She charged for us.

I looked to Tiffany and she looked at me. We smiled. We crouched and put our hands out. They touched and the familiar light flashed, sending Leah flying.

All you hear was the sound of a dog in pain.

"Fore!" Tiffany and I said together. We laughed. I hear the others laughing from above. I heard someone fall.

Suddenly, Emmett rolled out of the hole in the wall and landed on my sister and I. We were on our stomachs and Emmett was laying on his back of top of us.

"Get off me you big bear!" Tiffany and I said.

This caused more laughter from the others.

I got up and noticed Sam retreating to the woods. Later, I saw him and Leah going back to La Push.

About a week later, everything was normal Well as normal as we could be. Esme got the hole in the glass fixed. They ended up having to replace the whole wall. Alice apologized for breaking it and of course Esme was alright with it.

So let me catch up to speed on our family.

There is the father and mother, Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett were the second most normal couple here. Then there was the half vampire, half werewolf, Jasper and Alice. Then off to the side was Tiffany and her sister, me, the half vampire, half mind reader with the shield, Bella, and their half vampire, half human daughter, Renesmee. Renesmee was the object of Jacob's imprint. Jacob and Seth are pack mates and Seth is imprinted on Tiffany. This is confusing.

What happened later on shocked my sister and I both.

The whole family was gathered in the living room. Edward and Bella went first.

"Tiffany," Edward said. "We have something we would like to share with you."

"It is completely up to you, but we would like to adopt you as our daughter," Bella said.

Of course, being Tiffany, she got hysterical. She went over and hugged Bella and Edward. Renesmee climbed up onto her lap and they hugged.

"Sissy!" Tiffany said as she hugged Renesmee. Renesmee just laughed.

Then Jasper spoke to me. "Alicia. Alice and I have talked it over. As Bella said it is up to you, but we would like to adopt you as _our _daughter."

"Yes, we would love to have you. You are very interesting and it just feels right," Alice said.

I looked at them and smiled. "You guys are the best. Of course!" I walked over to them and we hugged. "I love you guys."

Tiffany and I backed up and stood together. "But one thing." We spoke at the same time. "We are not calling you Mom and Dad."

The whole family laughed.

"Oh, hey. Did anyone ever figure out where Maria went?" I asked.

"Huh. I guess we never did figure that out," Jasper said.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear," Edward said.

Just then, Maria walked in and leaned nonchalantly on the arm of the couch. "Hi."

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked.

"Your place."


	9. Letter From Co Author and Editor

**Letter from the Co-Author/Editor**

**Alicia Campbell**

I really enjoyed writing this story. I love adding on to things like this, taking other people's characters and putting them in situations that other people might not think about. Writing is one of my many passions and Twilight is currently my favorite book series. I thought, _why not? _

My favorite characters are Alice and Jasper in case you didn't know. I love that couple. In my opinion, they don't get enough of the spot light. I prefer their love story over Bella and Edward's. But that's my opinion.

Now, the reason I am the Co-Author is because I wrote this with the help of my friend. She gave ideas and I put them into words. She is also a Twilighter. Her name is Tiffany. Recognize these names? Yeah, the characters of Alicia and Tiffany were definitely based on us. She prefers Bella and Edward. I wrote it and published it onto fan fiction because I happen to be a little bit of a better writer. Haha, love you Tiff. But she is getting extremely better. She is a talented writer, I just happened to be a little bit more talented at the time we started writing this. I am the editor too because, well, I went back and edited this story about 3 times to make it better for your enjoyment. Make it an easier read. It was so confusing the first time I posted it, I just couldn't stand to keep it up.

We always wondered, _what would it be like if we lived it the world of Twilight? _So I thought, _hey, let's live it out. _So thus, Eternal Midnight was born. The original draft of this was COMPLETELY different. I didn't like it so I decided to change it.

Tiffany is a character I enjoyed writing for because I know the real person so well. She is the closest thing I have to a sister, so that is why we decided to make us sisters. Tiffany is this happy-go-lucky person that tries to take everything in stride. But when you mess with her family, she will go all out in bitch mode. Ha. She is really easy to write for because everything is so simple in her eyes.

Alicia was one of the easier characters to write for because of obvious reasons. She is me. She is this person that has been though a lot in her life and so far hasn't gotten what she really wants from life. She isn't a very complex creature except in how her mind works. It's very different from others.

So now I want to explain some of the concepts that may not be very clear.

The reason Alicia and Tiffany have so many gifts, is because they are twins of the same gender. I created this explanation on my own. It was Tiffany's idea to give us more than one gift, though. It's different from Alec and Jane because they aren't exact twins. Tiffany and Alicia practically share a brain which explains why they talk together so much.

And some confusion that Tiffany brought up to me when she was reading it online, was that it may seem that Seth met Tiffany before I wrote that he imprinted on Tiffany. Actually, he did imprint on her the first time he saw her in that part of the book, it's just that no one noticed until the part that I wrote after the newborn fight.

The power that Alicia and Tiffany share, is something that I can't really explain. I don't even know how it came up. I must have had Mexican food when I had been writing that or something. Ha. But it is another thing that comes along with being same sex twins. Just another perk. I really didn't plan to add all these things into the characters but it just seemed to fit.

The thing that may confuse or more likely irritate most of you is the fact that Alicia, Alice, and Jasper can now transform into a giant wolf. I have always had a hard time choosing whether I would want to be a vampire or a werewolf so I thought I would merge the two together. If you notice, there have been no surviving vampires-to my knowledge-that have survived except the Cold Man of the wolf tribe histories. And he never really let loose with any anger. So there was no way for the werewolf "venom" to react. I'm sorry if you don't support this idea, I just thought it made and interesting story,

I hope I have answered most of your questions. If you have any more you can contact me by reviewing my story or emailing me. Thanks for reading.

~Alicia~


	10. Letter From CoAuthor

**Letter from the Co-Author**

**Tiffany Skiles**

Hi guys! Its Tiffany aka KagomeBellaTiffany! I want to start off by saying thanks for reading! And if you would go to my story Night and Day & read it to tell me what you think that would be a real help! Like Alicia said(I call her sissy.) I wasn't good with the writing thing but I think I improved! Also don't be afraid to tells us what you think of Eternal Midnight. We got the idea of this story one night on the phone. We were talking about the characters and I said wouldn't it be so funny if we were there! We would turn it into a comedy! I am as she said a bright person. I don't like to dwell on things more than need be.  
This book is the first of what I hope will be a series. The next one we are working on is called Love Puppet. It has soooooo many surprises its not even funny! One thing after another! And lets just say….we pissed on the Volturi lmao! So keep reading, and don't forget to read my stories and tell me what you think!Some personality I added to my character is she is so upbeat so you never know the pain she and Alicia goes through. You see my main gift is like a combination of Nessie, Aro, Edward and Bella's gift. Only I can controll my shield as easy as breathing. She can hide the sparkles so her and anyone she chooses can be seen in the sun light. :) My gifts are, strength, sparkle murderer, changing anything or anyone's scent, and reading and tapping into ther mind. Now there is a hidden reason to them having so many gifts. But you have to read the next book to find out. It's too big to give out. ;) There are many things in the second book that I came with. SPOILER***Like the name of Alicia's imprint! AHAHAH I thought it would be funny since she loves Jasper so much to make her imprint a guy named Jackson!The first book was mostly her idea and me agreeing cause it was good. What I didn't like though was she took out one of my favorite scenes. When she hands me to Emment there used to be a scene that shows how strong i really am and in a flash i have Emment on the ground on his back and I'm sitting on him. :) That scene I miss. :) But this book was mostly her creations. The next book you will get to see more of my ideas so...keep reading!

-Tiff


End file.
